


Naughty Nursery Rhymes

by HSavinien



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by Poetry, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Is Not The Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mashed together rewritten nursery rhymes and NSFW photos from the awesome tumblog SexIsNotTheEnemy.  Um.  Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Nursery Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex Is Not the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16217) by Sex Is Not the Enemy. 



> Follow each title link for the corresponding photo.

[Jack](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/769126808/ebompraquemgosta-ternura-ridingwild)

Jack be nimble, Jack be quick,  
Jack's fucking himself with the candlestick. 

***

[Georgie Porgie](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/193554221/whyamihorrible-libraryvixen)

Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie,  
Kissed the girls and made them cry,  
If anyone should come to see,  
Georgie Porgie's on his knees.

***

[Mistress Mary](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/718887776/abby-winters)

Mistress Mary  
loves to tarry.  
See how desire grows?  
For butchy girls  
and femmes in curls  
and handsome dykes in a row.


End file.
